New or Old? How About Both!
by Bananarock509
Summary: Team Kakashi is in a clearing. Naruto and Sasuke are sparing. They use their famous, destructive jutsu against each other to win the fight (Rasen-Shuriken/Chidori). Now they are stuck listening to Team Seven. Were we really this annoying? Yes Naruto, Yes you were. Join Team Kakashi as they cause headaches in the time of Team Seven!


**A/N: Yes! I love these types of stories! Let the havoc ensue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! This is going to be fun, my story made for pure humor. Let's hope I can pull off humor.**

**-XxX-**

**Prologue**

Two figures stood facing each other in a grassy clearing surround by trees. One was a tall spiky haired blond with deep-sky blue eyes. The teen wearing a burnt orange and black jacket with a red swirl on the back. His pants were the same shade of burnt orange and he had them taped over a pair of black Shinobi Sandals. On his forehead was a hitai-ate with a stylized leaf on it, proudly showing which village he belonged to. On his right palm rested a bright, yellow-orange, circular sun.

The blond teen stood in fighting stance, ready and waiting for the teen across from him to move. The teen across the field, also in a ready fighting stance, had black hair that looked a shade of blue in the sun. The most interesting thing though about his hair is not its color, but its style. The raven locks sat upon the teens head, reaching close to his shoulders, and the back… it spiked up, making it resemble, hilariously, duck's ass! He was also tall, although a few inches shorter than the blond across from him.

The dark haired teen had coal black eyes with the same Leaf hitai-ate resting on his forehead and was wearing a gray shirt which cut into a V-neck, showing off part of his chest. On the back of his shirt was a red and white fan. The boy's pants were black and loose, seeming to be held up by the large, purple rope belt around his waist. On his left palm sat a black, glowing, crescent moon.

The two teenage boys stood at the ready, waiting for the time to strike. The blond smiled a toothy grin. The raven attempted a glare, but the hostile look was ruined by the playful smirk that crossed his face.

On the side of the clearing, just in the tree line, stood three other figures. There were two males and a female. The two males stood next to each other, one had gravity defying silver hair but was no older than thirty and the other male stood to his left, and he was also just a teen. This teen also had black hair, but it was straight and only reached his ears, lying flat upon his head. He was in tight, form fitting black clothes and he was extremely pale. His shirt was a mid-riff, half-sleeve, and his pants reached mid-calf.

The silver haired man was in a black body suit, with the standard Jounin vest on. He had a red swirl on each arm, just below the shoulder. On his face was a black mask, covering the bottom half of his face. And proudly displayed upon his forehead was the same Leaf hitai-ate as the fighting teens, and under that were two, sharp but lazily lidded, coal black eyes.

On the man's right was a female teen with bright pink, shoulder length hair. She wore a red vest with black biker shorts covered by a light pink battle skirt. She had on a pair of Shinobi combat boats and her hitai-ate was rested on top of her head, like a barrette.

The three in the tree line watched the two teens in the clearing tense. The wind blew a slight breeze, creating a whistle sound in the air. This lasted a few minutes before everything went silent. As if that were the signal, the two boys launched towards each other and began to exchange fists.

The battle was faced passed, you had to be an experienced Shinobi to keep up, and even then your abilities were tested. Just as soon as the battle started it was reaching the climax.

The two boys had created a large dust cloud in their scuffle and soon decided to retreat from the dust cloud. The two teens launched out from the cloud, landing in the spot their partner had stood before the start of the fight. The blond boy had an ever growing grin, before he wiped it away in favor of a more serious expression. He crossed his fingers in a cross symbol, and in a poof of smoke, a perfect copy of himself stood next to him. He held out his right hand and the clone worked to add the wind to his favorite spiraling blue ball that was forming.

Across from him stood the raven, who had a look of enjoyment upon his face, although the smirk was still there, before his look too melted away into determination. Light blue electricity began to skirt around his body and focus into his left hand. He too, was powering up his favorite technique.

The teens turned their attention from their signature techniques to look each other dead in the eye, determination as hard as steel glinting in their eyes.

"Sasuke!" Yelled the blond.

"Naruto!" The raven yelled right back.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

And they took off, charging toward the other. The spectators watched from the side, not entirely worried, the two did this all the time, it was a ritual, every spar ended this way.

The distance between Naruto and Sasuke grew shorter and shorter as they charged, and then… they collided. Both arms were thrust forward, wind and chakra grinding against lightning.

There was a peaceful pause as the two jutsu collided, then they battled for dominance, another calm, and then… BOOM! The two jutsu exploded, creating a white dome around the blond and raven. However, before the two could be pushed back, their palms connected, sun on moon, moon on sun.

Usually this wouldn't be a problem however, the chakra swirling violently around them created a disturbance in the balance between their powers. The two looked in each other's eyes, panic evident in the blue and black as they felt a tug in their stomachs.

On the sidelines the spectators began to panic as the white ball began to change from bright yellow-orange to glowing black and back, it had never done that before. What was worse however was the fact that the dome was growing, eating up the clearing and reaching into the trees. Before the adult and teens could react, they were engulfed in the pulsing light.

When the dome had finally swallowed the other three figures it winked out of existence. On the wind you could hear a faint exclamation of "Shit!", before all traces of the team were wiped clean.

One Tenzo had just arrived in the clearing after they traces of inhabitance had been wiped clean. He scratched his head as he looked around, trying to find his misfit team of friends and coming up empty.

There were signs of a spar but that was it. Indignation rose within the brunette as he came to a false conclusion.

"I know I was late Kakashi-senpai! You didn't have to go and ditch me though; you are a lot worse than me!" Tenzo's voice was met with silence. Then chirping crickets.

Slumping and sighing in defeat Tenzo stomped off, like a child, back towards the village, grumbling all the way.

**-XxX-**

Back with our unfortunate friends…

"GAAHHHGGGHHHH!" Naruto exclaimed as four people landed in a dog pile on top of him.

"A-Ano, Sakura-Chan, Sensei, and Bastards, c-could y-you I-I don't kn-know, GET OFF ME!", yelled the suffocating blond.

Grumbling, the pile of people detangled themselves from their neighbors, and began to get off the squished blond.

When they were all clear, the group stood up and looked at their surroundings. After a second, Naruto summed up everyone's thoughts, "Where the HELL are we!"

Naruto's shout having gained their attention everyone, excluding the raven, looked to the two teens who had been fighting with a glare. If looks could kill…

"I don't know," grumbled Sakura, "I wasn't one of the two idiots sparing!", she finished with a shout.

Naruto put an arm behind his head, looking sheepish while Sasuke gave her 'the glare' and grunted, "Hn".

While the original Genin of Team Seven argued over whose fault this was, Kakashi and Sai turned for a look around. They were in a copse of trees, although they seemed to be near the edge. Suddenly, the two paused as they caught sight of four figures standing near a familiar looking red bridge.

The two turned toward the bickering teammates and shut them up by covering their mouths with their hands.

When the three got the message, they took their hands back and motioned to the figures, gesturing that they should listen to what was being said.

The group of five moved to the very edge of the trees and focused their attention on the nearby group.

There was one man, with suspiciously familiar silver hair, talking to a group of kids, also with suspiciously familiar shades of blond, black, and pink hair.

Team Kakashi, hiding in the bushes, pushed chakra to their ears and listened to what was being said.

"You must come at me with the intent to kill", said the tall silver man in horribly familiar voice.

At this, four of the five members went pale. Looking over to his right as he sensed the growing dread and horror, Sai looked at his teammates to see their extremely pale complexions. So pale in fact that they looked like they were going to be… "Blegh!" sick… finished Sai.

Indeed, they were sick. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had scrambled to a bush located a few feet behind them, while Kakashi had escaped further to the left of them to be sick in private –couldn't risk them seeing his face after all!- in an identical bush.

Wondering what could have gotten them so sick, he turned back to the figures and listened and watched closely once again.

He had missed a few things, but when he came back in he heard the silver haired Jounin say, "In the real world, those with no talent often bark loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…"

There was a flurry of movement as the short blond pulled out a kunai and attacked the Jounin before his arm turned around and his kunai was pointed at the back of his head. Sai now had a clear view of the entire group. From the nervous looking pinkette to the startled raven.

Finally understanding the situation, Sai gave off a slight smile, genuine even, of amusement. The only thought going through his head, _Interesting, this could be fun._

Done retching, the four regrouped with Sai and they began to decide on a plan of action. The shit had hit the fan and it just kept coming…

**-XxX-**

**Chapter End!**

**A/N: Wow, that was a little hard to write, I'm not very good at battle scenes, so their either won't be many or they will be poorly done. I need a beta. Any offers? Um… suggestions would be fun, send me reviews telling me where you might like to see this go. Uhhhh… I need to work on dialog; I'm not very good with that stuff. **

**ANYWAY!**

**WTYL**

**(It means: ****W****rite ****T****o ****Y****ou ****L****ater)**

**Dummies…**

**BYE!**


End file.
